


Not Just In The Stars

by Denise276



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise276/pseuds/Denise276
Summary: Baekhyun has always wanted to be an astronaut, but when he doesn't reach the height requirement, he becomes extremely disheartened. Chanyeol cheers him up by bringing him to an interactive space museum. Neither had no idea just want the day would bring them both in the end.





	Not Just In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter I loved writing this a lot and I hope you enjoy it. Everyone else also. Mods, you all are wonderful! Thanks for putting up with me! Thanks Y for looking over this for me, you're the best!

Baekhyun wants to scream. He wants to scream and throw things around his room like a five year old being denied a toy but he couldn’t. At twenty-two, that could get the cops called on him and that would be embarrassing.

“It’s ok, son. Maybe next time yeah?”

Baekhyun knows those words all too well. He’s heard them every six months like clockwork for the last two years and he tries hard not to sigh out of frustration and disappointment. He takes the letter from his mother’s hand and leaves for his bedroom without a word to either of his parents. They understand though, that right now, their son just needs to be by himself.

“ _Dear Mr Byun Baekhyun, we thank you for interest in The Korean Aerospace Institute’s Pilot Program. We regret to inform you that due to—‘._ He can’t bring himself to finish reading the small passage. Baekhyun had all the other requirements; even making sure to take Advance Placement courses in high school to speed up his Degree programs so he could enter the space program as soon as he could; but unfortunately there was one thing he didn’t yet have to pass.

The height requirement.

Four inches. Four damn inches were keeping him from his dreams of being a space pilot. He’d been short all his life but he never thought that this would be the one thing to keep him from achieving his dreams.

Anything else he could change but not this and if it’s not done naturally it would not happen at all thanks to some idiots who decided to pump themselves with growth hormones and ended up aging themselves by ten years the night before the physical part of the application process a few decades ago. What a way to start his Saturday morning.

He had hoped that maybe the review board would give him a break. See all his effort and hard work and let him pass. Nope. That was not going to happen any time soon.

Baekhyun adds the letter to his rejection pile in his desk drawer and flops down on his bed. He had no plans for the day anyway so he could just wallow in his misery before he actually finds something to do. Maybe he’ll look up some ways to eat his way to his missing four inches. There was this couple growing natural plants in the next city over who were testing the ‘old’ ways of growing food before the turn of the century. He could read up on them to get over his feelings.

All he wants to do is go to space and research any and everything he can while seeing the stars in the process. He never thought this dream would be so hard to reach.

Baekhyun hears his bedroom door open but doesn’t bother to find out who it was. It didn’t matter anyway. Nothing really mattered at the moment other than his broken pride.

“Another ‘No thanks Mr Byun’? Well, that makes two of us!”

Rolling over, Baekhyun finds himself looking up to his best friend’s smiling face.

“How did you not pass?” He holds out his hand and his friend hands over his letter and takes a seat in Baekhyun’s desk chair.

“ _Dear Mr. Park Chanyeol, we thank you for interest in The Korean Aerospace Institute’s Pilot Program. We regret to inform you—_ ” Baekhyun frowned down at the paper before raising an eyebrow at his still smiling friend.

“You failed the written exam….how??” They both had passed it so many times already, how could either of them fail now?

“I looked over the 3rd edition study guide instead of the 6th ,” Chanyeol shrugs, sitting in Baekhyun’s desk chair. “I guess I was too much in a rush.” Baekhyun lowers the letter as he sits up, “I fail because I’m too short and you fail because you forgot a few answers you should know by heart. This is turning out to be a horrible Saturday.”

“I knew you would say that,” Chanyeol says as he stands, “Since I knew we would both be getting another rejection letter for some reason or another, I planned ahead like a good best friend and,” he pulls two tickets out of his pocket. “Got us tickets to the soft opening of the newly renovated Lee Kangmin Aerospace Museum and--”

“ _How_?!” Baekhyun jumps up, grabbing the tickets from Chanyeol’s hand, eyes wide in disbelief. “Yeol, these sold out _two years ago _! What did you do to get these!?” His best friend’s smile was blinding.__

__“Uncle won them _but_ ,” Chanyeol pauses for dramatic effect, “his company had a business meeting that fail through so, he got called down to Busan for the week and Auntie didn’t want them so they went to the second biggest space geek in the family.”_ _

__Baekhyun is still staring at the tickets. Then his excitement came crashing down._ _

__“You should take someone else,” he hands both tickets back to a very confused looking Chanyeol._ _

__“No way! These are for _us_ , and I know you Byun Baekhyun; you’re planning on spending the weekend in bed, groaning at your lot in life until I come and drag you to the Academy Monday morning. No thanks.” _ _

__Chanyeol stares down at Baekhyun who frowns up at him. Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow knowingly and Baekhyun sighs._ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__The smile is back to full force, “Great! Now get dressed so we can leave. I’ll be down stairs flirting with your dad.”_ _

__Baekhyun grimaces as Chanyeol sprints out of his bedroom. He rushes to locate one of his Academy's jackets to put on because he knows Chanyeol was _not_ joking._ _

__He makes it back to the kitchen to hear Chanyeol’s deep chuckle and his mother giggling. His father sits at the table clearly flustered by Chanyeol’s antics; again._ _

__“I’m ready. Let's go. I will be home later.” Baekhyun grabs a hold of Chanyeol’s arm with one hand and waves goodbye to the relief of his father and his laughing mother. They make it to the sidewalk before he lets Chanyeol go._ _

__“Do you always have to do that? Its weird.”_ _

__“I was just complimenting him on his suit and how nice his new hairstyle looks.”_ _

__“Yeah, in your ‘I can sweet talk a wall’ voice. Can you be anymore shameless with that voice box of yours,” Baekhyun shakes his head, trying not to laugh. They make it to the end of his street to the bus stop and have ten minutes until the next bus to downtown arrives._ _

__“The day I stop using it on your father, they’d both think the world was ending.”_ _

__“Or,” Baekhyun states, “you start dating again and decide to stop.”_ _

__Chanyeol rests his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head and sighs, “Like that’ll happen with my schedule. No one wants to date a Space cowboy.”_ _

__Baekhyun chuckles, “Seulgi did. And Hyojung, Bomi, that noona from Bio 3--”_ _

__“Oh my god stop,” Chanyeol whines and Baekhyun feels his words vibrate through the top of his head. “I don’t make fun of your past relationships.”_ _

__“Um, that’s because I’ve never had any.” Baekhyun mumbles as he eyes the road. The bus is late._ _

__“Still denying Sehun I see.”_ _

__Baekhyun turns and punches Chanyeol in the arm. “For the thousandth time pencil legs I did not date Sehun.”_ _

__“Says the person using violence on their best friend to convince me that that’s true!”_ _

__“Ahem.”_ _

__They both turn with wide eyes to see the bus driver eyeing them curiously through the open doors. They straighten up and swipe their wristbands to pay and take their seats quickly and quietly._ _

__It’s been almost a year since Baekhyun and Oh Sehun met in their shared Engineering class. Somehow they ended up as partners for the year because their professor was lazy and didn’t feel like reassigning people every other month. They didn’t date, but that didn’t mean they didn’t share a bed every once in awhile. It was never serious; which was proven true on both ends since Sehun was now happily engaged to a (something) from Planet Gongkai. Baekhyun was too career oriented for a relationship. Sehun’s words not his; but Baekhyun found himself agreeing. Even the few crushes he’s had all gave up when they realized getting to space came first and foremost. It helped him focus on the more important things and not anything he could be feeling in his heart for someone else. Well, it made it easier to focus more than anything else._ _

__“--even listening to me??”_ _

__Baekhyun shakes himself from his thoughts and gives Chanyeol his full attention._ _

__“I was thinking about the letter,” he easily lies. “Even though i expected it, I’m still bummed about it. Being short sucks.”_ _

__Chanyeol wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Look, we’re still young, and we’re Korean. We get to have like three growth spurts. Before you know it you’ll be taller than the needed four inches. Trust me on this.”_ _

__No matter how many times they have had this talk, no matter how sincere Chanyeol is, Baekhyun will always doubt this will happen. He pouts as he sighs and leans his head against Chanyeol._ _

__“Who knew getting to space would be this hard?”_ _

__“Umm, everyone??”_ _

__They laugh, since, well, it was true; but they knew it would be worth it in the end._ _

__“So,” Chanyeol prompts, “ are you going to give up now or--”_ _

__“Never,” Baekhyun confirms with the shake of his head. “You?”_ _

__“Not in this lifetime,” Chanyeol answers smoothly, “Besides, I can’t have you flying off by yourself causing intergalactic damage to the stars.”_ _

__Before Baekhyun could refute him, the bus announces their stop. That doesn’t stop Baekhyun from shoving Chanyeol before swiftly making his exit. They stop in their tracks in complete awe._ _

__The building’s new sleek design really brought it up to date and Baekhyun could see why it had taken ten years to complete the upgrades. The exterior was completely glass now and it was beautiful._ _

__“I heard they used the metals collected in the atmosphere from the clean up project for the reinforced steel beams,” Chanyeol whispers._ _

__“The news said all the wood used is reclaimed too, every piece in the building,” Baekhyun finds himself whispering back. He feels like running up to the building and sticking his face in the nearest window just to look around. He takes a deep breath instead to steady his nerves._ _

__“We got to find the line for the entrances.”_ _

__Chanyeol spots it before Baekhyun does and they walk as to not bring attention to themselves but that’s hard to do with their Academy jackets on, billowing whenever the breeze picks up. Some stop and stare at them. The looks they receive are always a mix between proud and envious. Today though, Baekhyun could care less. He has a museum to re-explore._ _

__It was hard not to notice the many people in uniform along with them but none being students. Of course they weren’t the only ones at the event since they were at the end of the line but the number of mid level Scientists and also pilots were almost intimidating._ _

__Once they reach the front, Chanyeol scans their tickets and they are each given a map of the building. They step on the moving walkway and quickly open them._ _

__“Let’s do the interactive media explorations first,” Chanyeol says, already tucking his map away. Baekhyun pretends he didn’t notice and just agrees. Those are the newest attractions, said to change every month to keep people coming back. The engineering teams in charge of the “games” are the same ones from their school and more than likely just as difficult. Baekhyun almost smiles at the thought._ _

__“I bet the highest scores are shit,” Chanyeol scoffs, starting for the left to the correct elevators to reach their destination. “What do you say about doing half now and saving the rest for later?”  
“Works for me,” Baekhyun agrees, “All settings to high Difficulty. If we are doing this, we are going to leave a mark even if it only last for a few months.” _ _

__“Right,” Chanyeol nods, buzzing from excitement. “Let’s give the kids something to groan about.”_ _

__“More of you lot, I see,” the attendant says with a sigh when the pair makes it to the front of the line. She scans their wristbands and hands them their gaming gear backpacks. “Suit up. The game starts once the second pair of doors open. Have fun!!”_ _

__Baekhyun waits for the first pair of doors closes behind them. “I wonder how many of us have been here?”_ _

__“Too many I guess,” Chanyeol chuckles. They hear a beep and a woman’s voice._ _

__“Welcome Explorers to planet Z40-377! You’re mission is to collect data on this unexplored planet. You will have thirty minutes. Use your time wisely and make it safely back to your ship. Go forth and may the stars light your way.”_ _

__“Great, they made up a planet so we don’t know anything about it,” Baekhyun clicks his helmet on. “To be safe, let's start out in 0.2 gravity.”_ _

__“Copy that,” Chanyeol digs a camera out of his pack. “Pictures should up the score.”_ _

__“We don’t even know the standings, Chanyeol.”_ _

__“Doesn’t matter,” Chanyeol shrugs. “The point is to rack up the points we _think_ are already up.”_ _

__“Whatever,” Baekhyun chuckles. He took out two small vials and one medium vial for his samples. “Just be careful.”_ _

__“You too.”_ _

__The second set of doors open and it takes Baekhyun a moment to adjust to the light. There is more rock and dirt than there's foliage on the “planet”. He floats towards the rocks._ _

__“Take as many pictures as you need I’ll get the samples from the loose soil.”_ _

__“Roger that,” Chanyeol salutes him before floating off a few feet away._ _

__Baekhyun blinks down at the ground and he was right, his eyes were not deceiving him; the vines are moving. It would have been a mess to walk into and get out of in the short amount of time they had. He flies closer and leans down to expect the veins. From the sounds of the clicks of Chanyeol’s cameras he’s found them out as well._ _

__Baekhyun collects some dirt and rock samples and spots a flower bud on the ground, away from any vines. He uses his mini tongs to flick dirt on the bud. When nothing happens he collects it and turns around._ _

__“Park Chanyeol!”_ _

__Baekhyun watches as he freezes. Times like these makes him grateful the two had known each other for years and had decided on certain warnings in their early stages of friendship._ _

__“Back away from the vine.”_ _

__Chanyeol doesn’t question him, which is another thing he’s glad about._ _

__“You have a sample of it already?”_ _

__“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head, “We don’t need one. I found a bud on the ground intact. Its all we need.”_ _

__“But the vine’s--”_ _

__“I know,” Baekhyun cuts him off, receiving a frown, “Trust me, this is all we need.”_ _

__Baekhyun watches Chanyeol’s eyes as he thinks it over before he is putting his scissors away. “Well...if you’re sure about this.” The regret in his voice is loud and clear and Baekhyun pats Chanyeol’s arm._ _

__“I am, let’s head out.”_ _

__Wordlessly they reach the exit doors painted as their spaceship door and enter, landing on their feet. A message to remove their gear and place their findings in a bin pop up and they do so. They go out of another set of doors and reach a screen calculating their score._ _

___1ST PLACE BYUN BAEKHYUN AND PARK CHANYEOL 100%_ _ _

__“What the fuck,” Chanyeol’s squints at the screen. Baekhyun feels his own eyes grow big. This score is very, very unexpected._ _

__“But...how,” Chanyeol wonders out loud._ _

__A woman pops up on the screen.  
“Thank you for exploring planet Z40-377 and avoiding any involvement with the life that call the planet home. Your observation and data collected were gained without disturbance, a top importance for all Explorers of the Stars. Have a good day!”_ _

__“Simplicity is key my young pupils,” Baekhyun says in his best imitation of their first year professor. “Who would have thought that listening to your Academy professor’s words would actually work in real life.”_ _

__“Good thing you remembered that cause I didn’t,” Chanyeol says laughing, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and spins him around, “I’m so glad you’re smart.” he finishes, dropping Baekhyun and runs for the exit hallway with a knowing smile on his face._ _

__“Yah! Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun half shouts, set to take his friend down for that._ _

__\--did they get 1st place?!”_ _

__Baekhyun stutters to a halt beside Chanyeol._ _

__There is a small crowd gathering around the screens showing their score of perfect marks. The only ones on the 1 through 10 board._ _

__“How?! We’ve tried five times--”_ _

__“This is a joke,” someone else yells out and Baekhyun takes note of the group. Almost all of them are wearing academy jackets. No wonder the attendant was smart with them; the group had been trying to beat their own scores._ _

__Baekhyun straightens himself and smiles, stepping beside Chanyeol who still looks far too excited. “Come on, Chanyeol. Let’s leave the kids to it.” The affronting noises from them was very much worth it._ _

__“Aww, let me have a little fun with them.”_ _

__The pout in Chanyeol’s voice was so clear and Baekhyun shakes his head before walking away._ _

__“What’s the next game?”_ _

__“Starship Bounds,” Chanyeol answers with a sigh. “You know, it wouldn’t hurt to be a snobby upperclassman for once.”_ _

__“I still hate the ones we have to deal with now; I never want to become those assholes.” Baekhyun keeps his voice low as they walk. The thought of dealing with the ones who are in his classes makes him seethe. They are always attacking his height since there’s nothing else they can talk bad about. “Anyway, which way to Starship Bound?”_ _

__Chanyeol looks left and then right. “This way,” he marches off. Baekhyun keeps his laugh to himself. This was the only payback he could get right now on Chanyeol but it won’t be the last time._ _

__Baekhyun pulls his brochure out to read about the game._ _

__“Why are you reading the spect for the game,” Chanyeol ask with a tsk,” You can just ask me to tell you.”_ _

__“I’m reading for myself since that’s what normal people do.”_ _

__“You’re not normal people though.”_ _

__Baekhyun keeps his eyes on the brochure as he reaches up and grabs one of Chanyeol’s ears, and keeps walking._ _

__“This simulation sounds interesting. We get to be captains and the cockpit is from ships donated from Russia and Spain’s retired space fleets.” He counts to ten before releasing his hold on Chanyeol’s ear._ _

__“I’m going to crash it,” Chanyeol huffs, rubbing his ear._ _

__“Who knows we may have to,” Baekhyun shrugs. He watches a group of girls part the crowd for them and he throws them a polite smile and keeps walking. He can feel their eyes on his back._ _

__“They were cute.”_ _

__“They were,” Baekhyun agrees. “We can find them after the game if you want,” he offers. Chanyeol shakes his head._ _

__“I’m sure they’ll find someone else to stare at by then.”_ _

__“What not up for the challenge--_ _

__“HELLO AND WELCOME TO STARSHIP BOUND!” The attendant smiles at Baekhyun and he wants to punch the guy in the face from scaring them like that. Chanyeol still has a hand over his heart and Baekhyun glares at the guy._ _

__“What a warm welcome,” he bites out, placing his right hand on the small of Chanyeol’s back._ _

__The attendant smirks at him, “Thank you. All I need is a swipe of the wrist and you two are all set. Just follow the green arrows for your room.”_ _

__Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s hand and swipes his wristband first and then his own without another word to the attendant._ _

__“He’s going to make someone shit themselves.”_ _

__“What, you didn’t?”_ _

__Chanyeol shoves Baekhyun away with a laugh. They wordlessly follow the light to their door and Baekhyun almost takes a step back in awe._ _

__“They didn’t say...,” he swallows, “I thought they meant the old fleet….These are the new models.”_ _

__“Or at least they’re designed to _look _like the newer one,” Chanyeol steps all the way inside, feeling the wall paneling. “Fuck, I want to live here.”___ _

____Baekhyun agrees. He’s inspecting the other wall panels when a message beeps for them to take their seats._ _ _ _

____“Welcome back Captains,” a computer voice says, “we’re in Gamma quadrant 085. I have detected two hostile ships approaching.”_ _ _ _

____“Woah, what the hell; we just sat down,” Baekhyun yells, clicking the screens next to his chair. He pulls up information of the ship and his crew numbers._ _ _ _

____“Computer, pull up the ships on screen,” Chanyeol commands. It takes them both by surprise to see Kyruthian war ships. Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol who looks as much in shock as he feels._ _ _ _

____“Those are not suppose to be in Gamma.” It was against the law. The Kyruthians were forbidden from traveling outside of Delta quadrant. Being caught anywhere else meant jail in Federation prison. Everyone knew this, especially the Kyruthians, which only translates to one thing: they weren’t planning on being caught._ _ _ _

____“Computer, set forward shields to 70%,” Baekhyun commands, pulling up the gears to fly the ship, “Red Alert. Send Emergency signal to Starfleet 6-7B. Chanyeol, their guns--”_ _ _ _

____“On it.” Baekhyun hears him lock in his screen. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m letting them shoot first.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry, I know how to time them,” Baekhyun watches the ships and starts counting in his head._ _ _ _

____“They have locked on to us,” the computer says right before the first blast hits._ _ _ _

____The whole ship shakes. Baekhyun swears. Chanyeol fires as Baekhyun dives the ship and turns to avoid the first shot of the second ship. The first ship dives after them. Baekhyun turns again. The firing starts up once again,, this time without stopping._ _ _ _

____“I need a shot, Baek,” Chanyeol shouts as the ship shakes from another direct hit, “Computer set shields to 80%.”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun grits his teeth as he flies them ahead. He evades more direct hits but almost loses an engine in the process. He dives once again and gets Chanyeol an opening. “What do you want to take out first?”_ _ _ _

____“Their boosters. Fuck, I can’t see them. Where are they?”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun smiles. “Aim for the left starboard side first, then go for them in the middle.”_ _ _ _

____“Copy that.” Chanyeol fires the second they are in reach and he waste no time aiming for the second ship before it has a chance to jump to warp speed. Baekhyun knew there was nothing to worry about. Chaneyol’s marksman skills were top class. Those ships never had a chance. He takes out their guns and the two warships sit idle._ _ _ _

____“Computer,” Baekhyun stands and so does Chanyeol, “Hail ship and lock them in.”_ _ _ _

____The inside of the lead Kyruthian ship pops up. Their captain glares at them, growling._ _ _ _

____“This is Pack Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun of Starship 412. By order of Federation law 17265 you are under arrest. If any of your crew try to escape, we will shoot you. Do you understand,” Chanyeol ask, and receives no answer, “Great. Our positions have been notified and”_ _ _ _

____Four Federation ships pop up on the screen._ _ _ _

____“Perfect timing. Computer close hail.”_ _ _ _

____“Starship 412 This is USS Forest, be advise to drop lock, We’ll take it from here.”_ _ _ _

____“Dropping lock,” Baekhyun manually presses the release. “They’re all yours.”_ _ _ _

____“Roger that.”_ _ _ _

____The screens go blank and the room brightens._ _ _ _

____“ _SIMULATION COMPLETE. PLEASE EXIT._ ”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun and Chanyeol both groan. “Can’t even enjoy the seats,” Baekhyun grumbles._ _ _ _

____“It’s like they want us to not relax in these things,” Chanyeol adds as they walk out and follow more lights to the exit. They walk back out into the hall and a screen calculates their score._ _ _ _

_____1st PLACE BYUN BAEKHYUN AND PARK CHANYEOL 98%_ _ _ _ _

____“98,” Chanyeol frowns, “Why?”_ _ _ _

____“We know you two have no desire to become Starfleet officers, but the least you could do is _talk like_  them,” a familiar voice teases from behind them. Baekhyun turns and bows and salutes the older man without thinking. He feels Chanyeol do the same. _ _ _ _

____“Captain Shim.”_ _ _ _

____“At ease you two,” another voice chuckles. “Changmin, we didn’t come out here to school them. Top marks on Day 1 it’s very impressive. The school donated this simulation so I’m not really surprised some of our top students are the ones to beat it.”_ _ _ _

____“Yunho, I swear you’re only here to show off,” Changmin sighs._ _ _ _

____“Because I am,” Yunho smiles, “Chanyeol, may I have a word with you?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, sir.”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun watches them walk away._ _ _ _

____“Still in the same position, I see,” Changmin remarks quietly. Baekhyun stays quiet. He really was not looking forward to ever having this conversation with his former professor again._ _ _ _

____Changmin sighs, “I wonder though, which one of you will make the first move? Are you not tired of playing along, Baekhyun?”_ _ _ _

____It was best to not voice his thoughts out loud. Besides, Baekhyun knew Changmin had a point. Two years had almost passed since _this_ topic had first came up. _ _ _ _

____“Hopefully, by the time you get your own ship, this will be a past memory and not still the present.”_ _ _ _

____“Stop boring the boy, Min,” Yunho pops back over with Chanyeol who avoids Baekhyun’s gaze. “Let’s get going,” Yunho grins at Baekhyun and stears Changmin away._ _ _ _

____“What was that about,” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol who only shakes his head in answer._ _ _ _

____“He’s still trying to recruit me for Battle command. He will never give up.”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun laughs, “I don’t think Captain Jung has ever given up on anything in his life.”_ _ _ _

____“Stubborn bastard.”_ _ _ _

____Yunho flicks his eyes to Chanyeol from across the room. Chanyeol quickly looks away, “let's get out of here.”_ _ _ _

____He takes off and Baekhyun laughs even harder as he runs after his friend.They check out more of the awesome view of the sky as they head to the next simulation._ _ _ _

____“What…?”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun looks ahead to see an older attendant ushering visitors away to her left and right; blocking the rest of the hall. Someone asks loudly what was going on and the woman smiles._ _ _ _

____“These simulations are not yet open, but, please enjoy the rest of the open attractions of the Museum.”_ _ _ _

____“When they said soft open, they really meant it,” Baekhyun whispers. Chanyeol nods in agreement._ _ _ _

____“Well, since the rest of the games are out, anywhere you want to go,” Chanyeol asks._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun knows just the place._ _ _ _

____“I doubt the way there has changed at all,” he comments as he starts heading the way they came in._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god, we’re going to the planetarium aren’t we,” Chanyeol guesses. They both know he’s correct so Baekhyun doesn’t bother to answer him._ _ _ _

____No matter how many times he’s been here, Baekhyun loves the planetarium the most. Many people find it boring after a while but he could never. He loves the stars. All of them. He can’t wait to see them even more up close._ _ _ _

____“You’re drooling,” Chanyeol teases, shoving Baekhyun’s shoulder playful._ _ _ _

____“Shut up,” Baekhyun punches back. The fight goes on until someone clears their throat and the two find other people staring at them. They stop and straighten their uniform jackets and walk away from the hall._ _ _ _

____The planetarium is empty when they walk in which is surprising since it’s always a crowd pleaser at the museum._ _ _ _

____“I guess no one cares since there is almost no changes to this place,” Chanyeol says, reading Baekhyun’s mind._ _ _ _

____“I guess so.” Baekhyun goes to the small touch screen and types in a date. The room darkens as the milky way comes into view. After a few more clicks a bunch of stars appear._ _ _ _

____“What’s this?”_ _ _ _

____“The stars the day I lost my Shu Shu.”_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol’s head snaps around. “You remember the day you lost your pet rock??”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, he was my first pet ok, he meant a lot to me,” Baekhyun argues. Chanyeol gapes at him. Baekhyun puts a new date in the computer and the stars move again._ _ _ _

____“What day is this,” Chanyeol asks, looking all around the room. It’s Baekhyun’s turn to whip around. “Its the day we first met asshole.”_ _ _ _

____“I know,” Chanyeol smiles cheekily over at Baekhyun. They found this formation the first time their parents brought them to the museum so it's become sort of a tradition to pull the picture up._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun takes a silent breath and clicks in a new date._ _ _ _

____“Ok...I don’t know this one at all.”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun steps away from the screen and turns to watch Chanyeol frowning up at the stars, trying his hardest to figure out what he's looking at._ _ _ _

____“Take a guess?”_ _ _ _

____“The day your mom was born?”_ _ _ _

____“Nope.”_ _ _ _

____“My sister?”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun shakes his head and Chanyeol groans. “I give up, what is this?”_ _ _ _

____“It's the first day you started to lie to me.”____

____“What,” Chanyeol sutters out, confusion and disbelief written across his features. “What do you mean, I've never lied to you about anything.”_ _ _ _

____“At first I thought maybe the test was hard for both of us. I thought,” Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair, “I thought it was like every other test they give us at the Academy. I really believed that. But come on Chanyeol. Did you think I wouldn’t figure out what you’ve been doing?”_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol presses his lips together, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Baekhyun.”_ _ _ _

____“So you’re going to stand here and tell me you haven’t been failing your exam just so you won’t leave me behind? You, the same person who has the memory of a computer and can learn anything in seconds, but somehow fails his essay questions over and over again?”_ _ _ _

____It's quiet. Baekhyun continues with a sigh. “I get it Chanyeol, I really do. You’re my best friend and we said we’d be pilots together...But you don’t have fail yourself anymore.”_ _ _ _

____“Baek, wait what--”_ _ _ _

____“Chanyeol, you’re the most talented person at the Academy. You deserve to be flying right now. So I’m telling you now, that its ok to pass without me.”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “I won’t do it. You’re right. We said we were doing this together and I’m not going to pass if you don’t.”_ _ _ _

____“Look, I’m telling you it's ok,” Baekhyun fires back. He takes a deep breath and tries again. “Nothing has to change, Chanyeol, really it’s fine.”_ _ _ _

____“No it’s not!”_ _ _ _

____“Why not!?”_ _ _ _

____“We’ll never get to fly together if I pass and you don’t!”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun knows this. Everyone knows. Captains are never ranked with anyone lower than them, no matter the age or friendship. Academy rules._ _ _ _

____“I don’t want that,” Chanyeol says, voice small and broken. “Baekhyun, don’t make me do that.”_ _ _ _

____The last time Chanyeol was this sad, he’d lost his pet ferret but Baekhyun knew he couldn’t stop._ _ _ _

____“We’ve been with other co-captains before,” Baekhyun tries again, keeping his voice soft.____

____  
Chanyeol whines, “It won’t be the same…”_ _ _ _

____“What won’t be the same Chanyeol?”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun watches his friend close his eyes and take a deep breath. The look of determination that greets him a second later almost is too much for him to take, having to fight to keep the smile threatening to come out off his facial expression._ _ _ _

____“Flying together...being pilots together, exploring the stars, all of it--- it's suppose to be me and you. Together. I will keep failing my test if that means I get to have you by my side.”_ _ _ _

____“Chanyeol--”_ _ _ _

____“No, I’m not going up there without you.”_ _ _ _

____“But why, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun presses, “why even after me telling you it's fine. Why are you fighting for this so hard?!”_ _ _ _

____“Because it’s the only way I can have you--” Chanyeol gasps, staring wide eyed down at Baekhyun. “I mean--”_ _ _ _

____“No, no,” Baekhyun shakes his head, “Don’t stop now. Tell me. Tell me the _real_ truth Park Chanyeol.” He watches Chanyeol’s eyes as the realization dawns on him. _ _ _ _

____“Oh my god,” Chanyeol whispers. Baekhyun grins._ _ _ _

____“Come on Chanyeol, tell your best friend that you’ve been harboring a crush on him but hid it for some silly reason--”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, it wasn’t silly,” Chanyeol frowns, “I just...how was I supposed to say anything when you’re you? You’re like a Hunger Games Career tribute when it comes to work.”_ _ _ _

____“So you thought I wouldn’t feel the same,” Baekhyun concludes. Chanyeol gives him a playful smirk._ _ _ _

____“Please tell me I was wrong to think that, or is this some elaborate way you plan on letting me down easy?”_ _ _ _

____“You were wrong to think so,” Baekhyun says back, “I won’t reject your feelings if you confess now.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait, but you already know how I feel!”_ _ _ _

____“Doesn’t count, my friend.”_ _ _ _

____Chanyeol huffs and chuckles, “Fine.” He straightens himself and Baekhyun watches him._ _ _ _

____“Baekhyun, I love your ass. A lot. Please don’t make me pass my test without you.”_ _ _ _

____Silence.._ _ _ _

____“I’m leaving,” Baekhyun shouts and turns only to have Chanyeol drape himself over his back._ _ _ _

____“I’m joking, I’m joking,” Chanyeol buries his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I love you so much Baekhyun. Please let me stay by your side. It’s the only place I ever want to be.”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun kinda melts. “That was pretty good. Full marks,” Baekhyun smiles and nudges Chanyeol’s head up and kisses him._ _ _ _

____“Kisses on the first day, yes!”_ _ _ _

____Baekhyun shoves Chanyeol away walking towards the door. “Come on, let's leave before we get caught and really get banned.”_ _ _ _

____“But kissing under the stars is romantic.”_ _ _ _

____“I thought we had forever to do that,” Baekhyun says throwing a grin over his shoulder._ _ _ _

____“You know, I knew bringing you here was a good idea,” Chanyeol smiles back and catches up with his now boyfriend._ _ _ _

____Baekhyun silently agrees and is grateful Chanyeol did too._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____END_ _ _ _


End file.
